


Campfire Story - Chapter 3

by albatross1013



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albatross1013/pseuds/albatross1013
Summary: An offering for chapter 3 of Campfire Story, in which Sam gives himself a bad case of blue balls. I recommend reading the previous work first.This contains shipper content involving Sam Heughan and Caitriona Balfe. If you are here to throw your anti hatred around, you will be openly mocked.Disclaimer: this is fiction, (I think) and is the product of my over-active imagination. I own nothing.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	Campfire Story - Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Read this first!!  
> [Campfire Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339026/chapters/21161261#workskin)
> 
> When an-gaol-seo-ol and audramh first approached me about giving this orphaned fic an end, I was so shocked and honored that they thought I could do it justice. I also felt a little weird about taking over someone else's work, but it seems so sad without a conclusion. I hope you enjoy it!!

We had scarcely crossed the threshold into our flat before I started tugging at her clothes, pulling and lifting, yanking the offending cloth from the perfection it hid. In truth, I had spent the remainder of the ride home on the verge of coming in my pants. The events of the night had kept me on the edge for too long. 

"Sam!" She half laughs, half scolds. "Give me a minute!"

"I dinna have a minute, lass." I growl, only half joking. "Your wee hands teasing me in the car saw to that. You'll be lucky if I last more than 10 seconds once I'm buried in you." 

With that, I turn her toward the back of the couch, bending her forward with my hand between her shoulder blades. Her ass bared and glowing in the moonlight, I shove my sweats off my hips, freeing my erection. A draft of cool air caressed my feverish skin, the sensation scattering gooseflesh over me. I start to fist myself as I stare down at her. God, I want to sink myself so deep in her but the idea of shooting my cum across that gorgeous skin makes my balls clench. 

"Fuck me, Sam. Please!" She whimpers, wiggling those hips and shoving her ass back at me in invitation. I can see how wet she is, the scent driving me mad as a stallion teasing a mare in heat. 

I step forward, my large hands engulfing her waist as I pull her back on to me and watch my cock slide inside.

Oh fuck me. I can never get over that first drive home into her. That she can take all of me balls deep, clenching me like a vise and drenching me in her juices; it's a miracle I can ever last longer than a teenage virgin. 

I stop once fully rooted in her. My fingers dig into her hips to keep her still but she is rocking back against me, just the tiniest bit of friction that is sending blue fire through my veins. "Cait, I swear to God, I am going to cum if you don't stop." 

"I can't stop. Fuck, Sam. I'm gonna cum on your cock right here." She keens a high, breathy moan that hits me square in the balls as she keeps rocking and twisting on me. The head of my cock is hitting bottom, massaging and grinding against her cervix as she writhes around my girth. 

This woman never fails to make me feel like a god. Grasping her by the shoulders, I pull her back flush against my chest and drive my hips up. She cries out as her cunt ripples around my swelling cock, squeezing so tight I grit my teeth. With a second throbbing thrust, I am draining my balls, my very life, into her depths. My teeth sink into her shoulder and I thrust again, my hand flat over her womb to pull her closer as I lose myself in her. 

I am dimly aware of her calling my name, before I realize I have her pinned beneath me over the back of the couch. "Oh shit babe. You ok?" I ask as I lift us both back to a standing position and turn her to face me, giving her a quick peck on the nose.

That earns me a smirk and a tap on the ass. "Quite." She peers over my shoulder and narrows her eyes. "You left the front door open?"

I whirl around and, sure enough, we have a clear view into the hall. "Apparently so." I laugh, imaging the elderly couple two doors down tottering by and getting a free show. 

Before I go bolt the door, I pause and take in a deep breath, smelling her. Us. "You smell like sex," I growl as my cock twitches. "Go get the shower started and I'll see about washing you down."


End file.
